The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of Gazania rigens hybrid and referred to commercially by the cultivar name `Moorpark Yellow`. Gazania rigens `Moorpark Yellow` was developed by controlled breeding using breeding plant #51-2 as the seed parent and breeding plant #46B-4 as the pollen parent.